The Hunger Games: Another scenario
by Anonym Author
Summary: This is a sequel to my story: A different scenario. I reimagine what happens after a chapter in my other story in this story, and therefore you might want to read my other story before you read this story, since I have done some changes in the original storyline. What happens if district 13 do as they always do, they just leave the other districts to their destiny like they use to?
1. Chapter 1 - The winner

Author's note

Hi! This story is obviously based on the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. But I decided to do something different. I will base this new story on my last one (Hunger Games: A different scenario) and you may read that one before reading this story. This will be a sequel to the last story on my page, but also a reimagine of what could have happened if things turned out differently in that storyline. I will of cause write "Hunger Games: A different scenario" to its end, but I wanted to start up a new project as well.

To all of you who have read my last story: This new story is still in Katniss perspective, and the beginning of this chapter takes off in the chapter "The lightening tree"

Chapter 1 – The winner

"Remember who the real enemy is, Katniss" I hear Finnick say. My arrow points at him. And I let the arrow fly. I hear the sound of the canon who tells me Finnick Odair is now sleeping the sleep he will never wake up from. He said he loved that sound. The sound of the canon. I did run from Johanna, who almost killed me with her axe. I never liked her, and I never will. I didn't let her hurt me and now I am going for them. I want to go home. I hear the canon go off once again, and I do not know who just died. When I go to the lightening tree I see Beetee, who is sleeping the same sleep as Finnick. He won't wake up again. I go away from the tree and go to try to find Gale. I feel like this is the finals. And I have to make it to the capital. It is not too many left. I can do it. I find Gale, and not in the way I would have wanted to find him. He is dead. I can't cry now. I have to keep on going. I must make it. I do not care about anyone in here anymore. The only one I loved and really cared about is gone. He is dead. And now I have to do the last, horrible work to make it back to Peeta and the twins. Gale would have wanted this. I see district 2 before they see me, and I shoot them both before they notice me. I hear the sound of the canons and I know they are dead. Then it is just two more people left. Chaff and Johanna. And I will hunt them down.

The night turns into a new day. Gale is gone. Forever. I will never see him alive again. And I am all alone. I see miss axe run in the woods behind me, and I have no mercy or empathy left. I hide and aim my arrow in her direction. And the arrow flies. And it hit her in the right arm. She cries a little when she realizes she is hurt. Then she makes the biggest mistake in her life. She goes to attack. By the time she goes to attack, my second arrow hits her right in her heart. The canon goes off and I am one of two tributes left. A second time. Last time I was in this position, I was with Peeta. And we both made it back home. This time I will be the single vicktor. I wait for an hour until I see a dark shadow on the other side of the beach. Chaff. Everything goes in slow motion when I see him on the other side. He runs towards me and I aim for him with my bow. And Peeta was right. I hit where I point, and I do a last time. He dies at the spot. Falling to the damp sand. The blood paints the sand red. And then I realize I am going home. "Ladies and gentlemen, let me announce the winner of the third quarter quell: Katniss Everdeen Mellark!" I hear Claudius Templesmith cheer in the speakers. I did it. I finally did it. When the hovercraft picks me up, I realize what I just did. I killed people. Just like they wanted me to do. I killed for them once again. And Gale. Gale was killed. And I did not say good bye. I did not get to say good bye. To touch him one last time. Feel his warm body embrace mine in a hug. Listen to his steady heartbeat. I cry and I think I might have gone crazy. I am crazy. I killed humans and all I can do is cry. I hate the person they made me into. I hate the monster they did create.


	2. Chapter 2- The hospital

Author's note

Disclaimer

I have decided to put Cinna back into the story, and therefore he did not die in the chambers as he did in the other story.

Chapter 2 – The hospital

I wake up and do not know where I am. The sterile, cold white walls make me feel trapped. I look down at my body, and like the last time I survived a hunger games all the scars are erased from my body. I see a girl open an invisible door and walk in to me, and it is Lavinia. The red-headed girl Gale and I saw in the woods. When I see her, I remember Gale's dead body on the ground in the arena. He is not in our world anymore. He is dead. The horrible truth catches up my soul and I start to cry. Lavinia puts a bowl of food on a table next to me, and then she sits down on the chair next to the bed I lay in. "My cousin Gale is really dead, isn't he?" I sob and she nods. And she looks at me and it is like she says, "I am so sorry for your loss, girl on fire" to me, even if she can't talk. I even see a tear in her eye. She gives me the food, and she sits with me until I am finished. "Do you think I can see Peeta?" I ask her and she writes something on a slip of paper. It says "Wait here. I will try to find someone to ask. And I am so sorry for your cousin. I really am." And then she leaves with the dishes. But it seems like I am not allowed to see Peeta, because no one shows up. I miss him so much and it is a torture to be alone. I miss the girls so much it hurts. I miss Gale, and I will never see my best friend in this horrible world alive once again. What he did for me, sacrifice his life for me, is just true and pure love. I know I have a few other who would do the same thing to save my life. I know I would sacrifice myself to protect my family too. He was the brother I never had. He is my sibling as much as Prim is, even if he wasn't a relative at all. And it hurts more than anything else I have gone through. And every second is worse than the last. I cry myself to sleep.

When I wake up again I feel someone else's presence in the room. "Peeta?" I ask. I have not opened my eyes jet, and what I need and want to see when I open them is the eyes of the love of my life. "Is it you?" I continue. The voice responding isn't Peeta's. It is Haymitch's. "No, it seems like you are stuck with me right now" he says and I sigh. "Why can't I see Peeta, Acacia and Willow?" I ask him, angrier as I have never been. I need to see him. And I want to see my lovely twins. Now. In this minute. "They want to see the reunion live on the interview. Like two years ago, remember?" he says. I hate this. "But I want to see them" I complain. "When can I leave this place?" I ask him and he says I have to stay in bed for at least two days more. I cry when I hear those words. Two days? I have been away from my infants and Peeta for so long, and I have to wait even more.

The two days feels like two decades passing by, and I am bored and sad. I often like to be alone, not being in the middle of social events or ceremonies. But now I would do anything to see another human being. When I wake up again the two days have passed. And like last time I find clothes alike to the ones we wore in the games. I put them on and open the door. I walk out I a hallway. "Peeta?" I shout. But I just see Effie and Haymitch. "You can't see them before the interview, remember?" Haymitch says and grins. He guides me into a room where I see Cinna and my assistants for the first time after the games. Cinna stands up and he hugs me. "I said I would bet on you if I could." He says and puts me in a chair. The assistants style my hair, paint my face with makeup and nail polish on my nails. Cinna dress me in a white and silver dress and let the mockingjay fly over my chest. I just wear simple sandals. I feel undressed, but I am used to this by now. 

I am under the stage once again, and I am so excited. I just want to come up on stage and see Peeta. I hear the audience applause Effie and Haymitch. Cinna and the assistants. I hear Caesar's voice welcome Peeta Mellark Everdeen, Willow and Acacia Everdeen Mellark on stage. I do not want to wait another second to see them. And I do not need to, because I am moving up to the scene as Caesar says, "And we welcome the winner of the third quarter quell: Katniss Everdeen Mellark!". When I open my eyes again I face Peeta and the two little girls sitting in a wagon. When I see Peeta I run in his direction and he catches me in his arms. "I have missed you so much, Katniss" he whispers in my ear before his lips meets mine. We kiss and he pulls me closer and closer. I feel his blond curls in my hand and the other is touching his lower back. And I know I am not alone anymore. It feels like falling in love once again. And my sadness is forgotten for a moment. Only Peeta and the girls can make my life worth living again. I feel happy when I pick up Acacia and kiss her on her forehead and give her to Peeta. I pick up the other twin and I hold her tightly to my body as we go to sit down for the interview. Caesar says we can leave the twins to Cinna and Portia under the interview and asks us to sit down. Mentors and tributes are usually not allowed to sit together in this interview. But Panem want to see their star-crossed-lovers together, and therefore they have a loveseat instead of the ordinary armchair installed for me and Peeta. We sit close together, meaning I sit in his lap with one of his arms around me and his opposite hand in mine. Like two years ago. When we won the games for the first time. Back then I didn't know what I thought about him, what my feelings towards him was. Now I am entirely sure I am in love with him.

We watch the games, the throwback with the reaction of the winner. I am the winner and I can say that I am not very happy to see the scenes I saw live once again. I am credited for six of the dead tributes. Finnick, Johanna, Chaff, Enobaria, Brutus and Gloss. The worse thing is to see Finnick's name on that list. He became a friend in the arena. But friends do not kill each other. And I did kill him. I see Gale's name under Johanna's list. She killed him. First she flirt with him, and then she kill him. I never liked her in the first place, but now I hate her. I hide my face in Peeta's shirt when they show every death in detail. I do not want to see. "I love you Katniss" Peeta whispers in my ear to calm me down. And I whisper, "I love you too" back to him.


	3. Chapter 3- The interview

Author's note

Hi everyone! Hope you like this chapter. I am going on vaction for two weeks, and I won't be updating during this time.

Chapter 3 – The interview

After the first interview Peeta and I eat lunch with our team. We will have some time off this afternoon, and therefore Peeta and I walk out on the roof, like we always do. We have the girls with us, and they are sleeping in their wagon. Peeta and I lie down, I look deeply in his eyes and he looks deeply in mine. I hold his hand, feeling the ring of metal around his ring finger. "I am so happy you made it back, Katniss" Peeta says. He smiles at me. I can't love myself, not when I know what I have done. I am a murderess. Nothing more than a horrible murderer. If I had killed people at home in twelve I would have been punished. Here I am a hero, a victor for doing so. "Can you still love me after all I have done?" I respond. "What do you mean?" He asks me. "I am a murderer Peeta. I killed people without thinking a second thought. I am a horrible person, Peeta. Can you still love me, after killing Finnick, Johanna and the other tributes at the arena?" I cry now. And he dries my tears. "You are not a horrible person, Katniss. You wouldn't have killed them if you weren't forced to, right?" He responds. No, I wouldn't. I wouldn't have killed anyone if I wasn't forced to. "And you know I can't stop loving you. You and the girls are my everything. Without you I am nothing. Without you there is no meaning in this life. You know that, Katniss" he continues and touch my cheek. And then I feel a force that make our lips meet.

That night I sleep in his arms, for the first time in a very long period. I feel safer than I have felt since the games started. But the nightmares haunt me. Gale, the boy who sacrificed himself to save me, sits with me in the woods outside district twelve is there. So is little Rue. So is Peeta. Willow and Acacia. Prim. Mother. Posy, Vick, Rory and Hazelle. Madge. Mark and Delly. They are all dead, or dying. I wake up screaming. And Peeta light a bedside lamp and make several attempts to calm me. "Katniss. Wake up, love. You are safe. You are safe." He says and takes my hand in his. "But Gale is not. He is dead, Peeta. He is dead." I cry. The tears are falling down my cheeks. "Love, I know. I know he is not here. And I am so sorry he is not. I know how much he means to you. And I know how bad you miss him, Katniss. And it is okay." He whispers back. "You are allowed to miss him, to be sad and angry. He was your cousin and best friend for years. And I can just imagine how hard it would be to lose someone that close. It is hard for me, and I did never know him as well as you did." He continues and gently dry my tears. "Thank you, Peeta" I sob. "For what?" He asks. He looks at me with those blue eyes. "For being you. For loving me, even if I do not deserve it. I love you so much, Peeta." And then he kisses me. And I kiss him back. Until I forget everything else but the fact that I am madly in love with this boy.

When I wake up I feel the warmth of his body against mine. The first thing I see when I open my eyes is his wonderful blue eyes and a bright smile. He leans over and kiss me and then he whispers that he loves me. I kiss him back, and tell him I love him too. The girls wake up, and they want to be picked up. I pick up Willow and change on her. I have not changed a diaper or fed them for weeks. And it feels like freedom when I finally can pick out her clothes, make her breakfast and even change her diapers. I put on a blue body, matching the blue color of her eyes. And white little pants and socks. Peeta dress Acacia in a pink body, and white pants and socks and make her some breakfast. They are almost three months now, and they grow a little every day. Time passes away too fast. I want them to be this little a little longer. I do not want them to grow up. The children of victors are never safe from the reaping and it have happened they have been picked before. To many times to just be an incident. And what wouldn't have been more fantastic, children of not one, but two victors in the arena?

The second and last interview is today, and I know that everyone in the whole country will see it. I get nervous, like always. But like last time, they want to show of both star-crossed-lovers in live television. Meaning I can have Peeta with me all day long. Cinna and Portia makes us ready for live television and then they are babysitting the girls for us. When they are ready with makeup and everything they dress me in a light blue dress, and Peeta in a suit in the same light blue color. Cinna helps me put on high heeled shoes, and Portia replaces Peeta's sneakers and put on nice shiny black shoes instead. She makes sure his fake leg is not visible and tie his shoes with a double knot. And then we are ready to go to the room where the interview will take place. Peeta offers me his hand and I take it. "Are you nervous?" he asks me and I nod. "But I am happy we are doing it together." I say and kiss him.

Caesar Flickerman directs us to the loveseat we sat in yesterday. We sit down. I sit in his lap, like I use to do at interviews. I hold his hand in mine, and he wrap the other arm around me. I kiss his cheek and then the interview begins. I hope it is an interview based on Caesar's questions this time. "So, since we did an interview about the games yesterday we won't talk about the games too much today." Caesar says and smiles. "But we all wonder, how do you both feel after the victory?" he asks us. I look at Peeta and show him it is okay if he would like to answer first. "Well, I am just very happy to have Katniss back. We are both a little tired and we are both in sorrow, since we lost a good friend and relative in this game. He was one of Katniss closest friends and the bond they shared was like the bond usually only sibling shares. He was a nice, caring, brave and loving person. And he volunteered to save both me and Katniss. I think he brought as much pride to our district as Katniss did when she won the quarter quell for sacrificing himself." Peeta says and I just look at him while he talks. I do not think I have ever heard him speak such good words about Gale before. I love him so much, and he officially honors my fallen best friend, who he was jealous of for years. "And you Katniss, how do you feel after the victory?" Caesar asks me and waits for an answer. "I am fine after all I have been through. Peeta is very supportive and understanding, since he knows how life is after a game. I am extremely tired and I am still in sorrow after my cousin's death. But I think I will be alright if I just get to rest and spend time with my family and friends." I answer and smile. Talking about Gale make me sad, since I miss him so badly. But I think they should know what they have done. What they did to their girl on fire. They should know they killed someone that was close to me. That the ones who are killed in the games have friends and family who will never be the same again. "Well, death is something you can't run from. And it is of cause very hard and sad for those who are left behind." Caesar responds, like he died from a disease or something. He says it in denial. He knows it is the capitals fault, but he does not want to admit it. "So, what are the plans for now, you have done it all so quickly. Peeta proposed at the victory tour for the 73th hunger games, you got married and pregnant last year and are now parents to two little beautiful daughters. All of this, and you are not even twenty years old yet. What are you going to do now?" He asks us. "Well, right now we will take care of the children and each other. And then we'll see what happens next, I guess" I say and smile.


	4. Chapter 4- The victory tour

Chapter 4 – The victory tour

 _A few months later_

I wake up to the giggles of my two twins. They are sitting in their crib beds. "Mommy" Acacia says and smiles at me. They have grown so fast. They are almost a year now. "Acacia and Willow" I say happily and pick them up to our bed. They climb over to Peeta's side of the bed and they are excitedly shouting "Dadda" when they attack him in his sleep. He sighs and open his eyes. "God morning my two little sweeties" he says and smiles at them. They will stay at home with my mother and Prim during the victory tour. "Do you want some breakfast, girls?" I ask them, and they nod. "Come and see what grandma have done for breakfast." I say and Peeta help them down from the bed. Our bedroom is on the first floor now. We don't want the girls to hurt themselves in the stairs. "I will come in a minute, love." Peeta says and looks tiredly at me. "Okay." I respond and follow the energetic twins to the kitchen where my mother is cooking breakfast. When they see Prim, they yell "Pim" after her and she sit down at the floor with them. "Good morning Prim" I say and plant a kiss on her forehead. My mother put me to work to make everything ready for breakfast. "Where do you have Peeta this morning, Katniss?" she asks me, and I tell her he took care of the twins when they woke up in the middle of the night. "And I had some really bad nightmares too." I include. My mother put a bottle of jam on the table. "Poor Peeta. Three girls to take care of at the same time. Can't be easy" my mother says and smiles at me. When my mother mentions Peeta's name the twins looks up and says "dadda". My mother just laughs. "Yes, we were just talking about your dad" she says and pick Willow up from the floor and put her in her chair. Prim puts Acacia in the chair next to Willow's and open the door. Behind the door is Haymitch, Madge, Hazelle and the kids. They are all eating breakfast with us. Our last breakfast home for more than two weeks. Madge hugs me and cuddle with the twins that make a mess with their porridge my mother cooked for them. They eat for themselves nowadays. Sometimes they let me or Peeta feed them, but they eat more and more by themselves. Posy comes up to me and she hugs me. "Katniss!" She says and give me a gentle kiss on my cheek. Then she starts to cry. "Why are you crying, love?" I ask her, and I see her lower lip tremble. "I miss Gale." She says as I dry her tears. "I miss him too. You know what, Posy?" I respond. She shakes her head and I smile gently at her. "Gale would have wanted you to be happy, Posy." I tell her. "He would have wanted us to remember the fun and good times. Do you remember that time in the capital, when we scared him?" I say, and I see a little smile on her face. "He is not dead until the last memory of him is gone. He will always live if we all remember him. But it is okay to be sorry, love" I say. I just repeat words I have heard Peeta tell me a hundred times. When I say them to Posy I feel like I can believe them too.

That afternoon I am getting ready for showtime, and so is Peeta. The girls sit in chairs with their toys in front of me. My assistants make me ready to face the cameras. They talk about how cute the girls are, and how much they look like me and Peeta. "They really have his eyes, don't you think?" Flavius says while he paints my nails. "Yes, and they have Katniss's beautiful hair and her smile" Venia agrees. "And you won't bring them with you, are you Katniss?" Octavia asks me. "No, they will stay at home with my mother and Prim. It is not a trip for toddlers." I respond and smile at the girls.

The show begins, and Peeta and I walk out the door and meet the cameras and the voice of Caesar Flickerman. The girls are with us for this scene, since the capital wants to see our daughters. "This time you stand steady on the ground" Caesar says and references to the last victory tour we went on when we fell over in the snow. We talk to Caesar for fifteen minutes, and then my mother and sister comes to take the girls inside. I hug the girls' good bye and tell them that we will call them every day. "Then you can talk to us on the phone" Peeta says and kiss their foreheads. "I love you, and mom loves you too. We'll see you soon!" He says as Effie tells us we have a schedule to follow. I sit in the car next to Peeta as we go to the train station. I cry when we leave the girls behind. At the memory of little Posy, who resemble her older brother so much, who cried over her brother who was more like a father figure for her. And I cry because the victory tour makes me remember the horrible memories from the arena. The memories of all I have killed. Peeta hold my hand and whispers in my ear.

That night we go to sleep without changing a diaper and without dressing the girls in night wear. It feels weird. It feels like we are back on the victory tour we went on three years ago. It feels like I am just a teenage girl with no responsibilities. But it is also hard, since I haven't been away from my girls more than when they were just three months old and I went back in to the arena. Peeta and I are sleeping in our usual room at the train. I fall asleep in Peeta's arms and do not wake up until the next morning. I sleep a dreamless sleep and I do not wake up screaming even once. When I open my eyes I already know Peeta is awake. He is playing with a strain of my hair and I smile at him. "Did you get some sleep now, Peeta?" I ask him, and he nods. We kiss and cuddle in bed for thirty more minutes, and then Effie knocks at the door. "Katniss! It is time for breakfast" I hear her voice behind the door. "I come in five" I shout back. "Well, I can just wish you a good breakfast with Effie" Peeta says and smiles in my hair. "Why don't you join me?" I ask him and throw a pillow on him. "Because I wasn't invited. And I am so tired, Katniss." He responds and yawns. "I promise I will eat breakfast with you tomorrow." He says and tries to go back to sleep when I change clothes. "Betrayer" I whisper to him when I finally am ready to go to breakfast. I kiss his cheek before I go, and he says "I love you too, Katniss" before I shut the door behind me.


	5. Chapter 5 - District 11

Chapter 5 – District 11

Effie meets me in the dining room. The servants serve us our breakfast and I look out the window to avoid a conversation. It is unsuccessful. "Where is Peeta this morning?" Effie asks me. I sigh and look down at a toast with strawberry marmalade on my plate. "He was tired. He had a bad night last night, and I do not blame him for taking the chance to sleep a few hours more" I respond. "Oh, it can't be easy to be parents to twins." Effie establishes and takes a sip of coffee. I do not mention I was the one who woke him up most of the times. The twins only woke up once last night, and I was so tired by all the nightmares that Peeta took care of it. And then he took care of me the rest of that night. He probably had a nightmare or two himself too. "And how are you, Katniss?" Effie asks me. "Aren't you tired?" she asks. I just nod. Of cause I am. I have nightmares all the time, nightmares I can't talk about with Effie. She wouldn't understand. She is one of the capital citizens and they are all a part in the games. Only Portia and Cinna are different. Everyone else I have met in the capital congratulates me for winning. Congratulates me for the victory of the 75th annual hunger games. I just want to hit them hard with a frying pan, or maybe Peeta's baking roller. They don't know what the congratulate me for. The assistants walk into the car and just as last time, they are eating colorful pills and pour coffee in big cups of coffee. "Good morning" they yawn to me and Effie. Effie tells about the day when they are all sitting down by the breakfast table. They talk about the speech I will have in district 11 and what outfit I will wear. "Are you well prepared, Katniss?" Octavia asks me. I nod. "Peeta helped me learn the speeches and you and Cinna will dress me, right?" I answer. The assistants look at each other and grins. Like I said something funny. "What?" I say and glare at them. "It is just so cute. You and Peeta are super cute together." Flavius says and get backing from my two other assistants. "Where is Prince Charming, anyways?" Octavia asks me and take a bite of her sandwich, and I give them all a death glare. They just laugh. They know that "Prince Charming" is asleep and that I would have been too, if it weren't for the hair on my legs and arms. "Just leave me alone, please." I murmur before I make a scene.

Just like the first time we are escorted by car. I try to sleep against Peeta's shoulder, but I won't fall asleep. Maybe I am too scared to, since this was Thresh and Rue's home. Chaff and Seder's home. Peeta senses my bad humour and he asks me about it. "I am just annoyed with my assistants." I answer, since it is only Peeta, Haymitch and I in this car. "What did they do?" Peeta asks and smiles at me. "They were just annoying. They told me we are super cute together and called you Prince Charming. Please don't leave me alone with them tomorrow, Peeta" I say, and he laughs. "I promise you, I won't leave you with them if they give me nicknames like that" he says and kiss me on the forehead. Haymitch just grins and I glare at him. "And what do you smile at?" I shout at him and he laughs. "They are just excited to be around the two darlings of the capital." He laughs and look out the window. "Take it as a compliment, Katniss. They don't know that they look a little stupid in our eyes. You will both get used to it." Haymitch includes, and I glare at him. "Someone got out of bed on the wrong side this morning" He continues. "I would advise you to sleep with one eye open from now, Haymicth" I menace him, and he just laughs louder than before. Even Peeta giggles a little and kisses me. 

We are back in the building of Justice in district 11. We wait for the speeches to start and I get more and more nervous. This time I don't have Peeta to help me out. I must do this myself. Peeta hold my hands and is trying to calm me down. "You will make it. You have done this once before. You know how to do it, Katniss" He whispers in my ear. "It will be alright". I breathe and take a sip of water. I nod and try to remember the manuscript for my upcoming speech. I know that I know it. But I am nervous, and I am afraid of forgetting what to say. I have to make this. When we walk out in the sun I feel like I will faint in any second. I hold on to Peeta, and he sees I am not well. "How are you, love?" he asks me, and I just shake my head. Then I panic, and my entire body starts to shake. I feel the tears coming and I can't see clear anymore. Peeta make me sit down, and he talks calmly with me. People see me sitting on the ground and they walk over to us, until a little crowd gathered around me. Peeta tells them to back down. "I believe she has a panic attack, and you don't make it better when you gather around her." He calmly says. He asks Haymicth to help him and together they get me inside. Peeta puts me in a chair and tells me to focus on breathing with him. "Just focus on breathing in when I do, and breath out when I do, okay?" he says. I nod and try to breath in the same pace as him. It is hard, since I hyperventilate and shake. When I finally calmed down the peacekeepers make me go out on stage and hold my speech. I hold the speech with a red and swollen face. No one in the country of Panem cannot not see I have cried. 

When Peeta lead me inside he puts me in a sofa and asks a peacekeeper to borrow a phone. After a few arguments he could borrow one. He dials our own phone number and my mother answers. I can hear her worried, but calm voice. She instructs Peeta in what he should do and asks him to give me the phone. It is the first time I have ever talked to my mother on the phone. She talks to me and I answer her questions. "I can't wait for you two to come home. The house feels empty without you." She says, and I hear the twins in the background. "How are Acacia and Willow doing?" I ask, and they happily say "mommy" when they hear my voice on the phone. "They are fine here with me and Prim. You don't need to worry about them, Katniss." She says. "But I can tell they miss you." She says, and I cry a little. "I miss them and you too. I love you mom." I say, and she responds with a "I love you too, Katniss." Before we say good bye and hang-up.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys!

I have my last Christmas holidays and I am now writing the next chapter in this story. The next chapter in the story "The hunger games: A different scenario" will also be updated soon. I just have to figure out what will happen next in the storyline I guess 😊. I hope all of you have a great day!

May the odds be ever in your favor – A.A.

Chapter 6 – District after district

We go to the district after district. I can't sleep and am in a bad mood all the time. I miss my mother, my little sister, and Acacia and Willow. But I have to pretend to be happy in front of the cameras. I have to pretend to be proud of my actions. Doing otherwise would be an act of a rebel. Peeta is tired as well and to be honest he is a bit moody as well. I wake him up every night. New nightmares that slowly kills me inside out. Tortures me in my sleep. When we arrive in district 4 I don't sleep at all. I don't dare to. I am so scared of having nightmares I won't close my eyes at night. I just lay in his arms and look at him when he sleeps. I finally understand what Haymitch has been going through all this time. I don't want to end up like him though. Alcoholic and isolated. I can't end up like him. I have Peeta and the girls to think about. I can't stop living. I have a family and I must be there for them. I got a second chance. Gale sacrificed his own life to save me. I can't betray him now. I have to live, just like he would have wanted me to. But I can't sleep. Maybe it is just the tour, the memories and the pain of the games that makes me weak. And every year I will be remembered for the horrible things I have done. Once a murderess, always a murderess. I don 't know how to live with myself, but I have to.

At last, we are back in the capital. In the capital where I was just a few months ago. When we arrive at the train station I freeze. I am paralyzed. I can't go another step further onto the platform. Peeta looks at me and I look into his sparkly blue eyes. I feel his hand connect with mine. "We'll be home soon, Katniss. It is only the capital left, love. And then we can go home to Willow and Acacia again" he calmly whispers in my ear and he tries to lead me out on the platform. When I don't move he picks me up and carries me out from the train. I start to complain. "Put me down, Peeta Everdeen Mellark." I laugh and he just shakes his head and grins. "Never in a million years that I put you down when I have caught you, love" he chuckles and keeps carrying me. "I can walk by myself Peeta!" I giggle in his ear and he just smiles. "Okay then. I will put you down, but only if I get a kiss" he says and I laugh at his conditions. "You can have two if you only put me down," I say and finally I feel my feet on the ground again. I kiss him twice and then our hands connect and we walk out from the train station to a car that is supposed to take us to the training center. "What was that for, Peeta?" I ask him when we are alone in the car, or well Effie and Haymitch are there too. "We couldn't stand there the rest of the day, right?" Peeta says and smiles. "And then I had no other options than carrying you out of there." He continues and chuckles against my hair. "No, you didn't," I say and pretend to be angry with him. "You two are really sweet. You know that, right? You already sound like an old married couple" Haymitch jokes and I glare at him. "We are an old married couple. Shut up Haymitch!" I say and Peeta laughs. "And do not call us sweet. You know I hate it when anyone does. I do not want to be seen as a cute little girl who can't manage anything on my own." I shrill at him. "But you are a cute girl, Katniss" Peeta teases. "But I do not doubt that you manage to survive by yourself." He says quickly before I get mad at him.

That night I go to the roof. I can't sleep and I need new oxygen in my lungs before I become crazy. I left Peeta sleeping in our bedroom. He needs to sleep since I kept him awake for so many nights. He can't go on not sleeping if he is going to take care of the twins when we go back home. I know I can't go on not sleeping. But it is totally impossible here.


End file.
